


Making Mew-ments With You

by Alinette



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff, LadyNoir - Freeform, Marichat, Tumblr Prompt, adrienette - Freeform, ladrien
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-03-04 13:25:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13365636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alinette/pseuds/Alinette
Summary: A collection Miraculous Drabbles from Tumblr prompts and character weeks, featuring the love square.Pairs are noted in the chapter titles and most drabbles are stand alone unless other wise stated!





	1. Smile for the Camera (Mari x Adrien)

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 42: “I hate you.” “No, you don’t.”  
> Post Reveal, Adrientte. 
> 
> Cross posted on my Tumblr, [Alinette-Coccienelle](https://alinette-coccinelle.tumblr.com/) where you can also send [prompt requests.](https://alinette-coccinelle.tumblr.com/post/169656547985/otp-drabble-challenge)

This was a disaster, an actual life ending disaster. She might have been exaggerating a little but when Marinette had fantasied her relationship with Adrien she’d planned a whole wonderful life with him and she sure as heck hadn’t planned to get six months in and die of embarrassment. A death that was likely to be recorded for all history if a certain elder Agreste got his way...

Marinette groaned again and hid her face behind her free hand, she would have used both for emphasis but Adrien was currently holding onto the other with a somewhat desperate grip as he attempted to coax her back into relaxing and playing with his hair again. They’d been cuddled up on her chaise, his head in her lap, when he’d dropped the news and now his kitten eyes we’re out in full force, peering at her from under her chin. Her heart betraying her with a flop at the sight.

“Please Princess, I promise It won’t be paw-ful.” The droop in Mari’s tense shoulders told Adrien she was probably going to agree, there wasn’t a whole lot that either of them wouldn’t do to make the other happy and the reward for this would make them both happy. “You know I’ll be there the whole time, this kitten won’t leave your side for a second.” 

A resigned sigh filled the room as her hands absently retreated back to Adrien’s hair, playing with the locks once more. “I guess, but I swear your father is evil.”

Adrien just laughed, he kind of agreed after all.

___________________________________________________________________ 

“Why am I here again?” Mari whined quietly to Tikki when they were finally alone in the dressing room after all the prepping and preening.

“Because you love Chat and his father didn’t like the Tabloid’s trying to spy on him.” The tiny Kwami looked a little smug when she responded, her head poking out from the bag resting on the counter. 

Gabriel’s request was fairly reasonable; a single press release in return for more scheduled date time for Adrien and her. Honestly they’d done well to escape the press so far having been together for six months before the reporters had tried sneaking photos of them, catching onto the teenage romance of the Agreste heir and trying to turn it sordid. 

“Of course I love him,” She said without hesitation “but I mean why am I here at the shoot? Adrien is more than handsome enough to carry a cover on his own, they don’t need me here, i'll be all awkward and embarrassed and I don’t even want to model! I want to be a designer, as in behind the camera!” her nervous complaints babbled out in a jumbled rush as Tikki tried to keep up. 

“Marinette, you look beautiful. Don’t be silly, Ladybug has her photo taken all the time!”

“It’s not the same…” She paused contemplating, idly fiddling with the hem of her outfit. “The dress is beautiful though.” 

And it really was; Gabriel had designed it just for her, a beautiful faux-cheongsam that showcased both her fashionable French heritage and her traditional Chinese heritage in a stunning blend. The Skirt was flouncy and full travelling up into a matching narrow waist band that continued into the traditionally shaped top; the style baring a small oval of skin between her neck and chest. The front was decorated with four black frog clasps but the back supported a central column of tiny matched buttons that were the actual fastening for the dress. The whole thing was a dazzling shade of red, the bodice and cap sleeves overlaid with a black oriental lace for contrast. Since such a stunning dress needed no accessories Mari had only been given a pair of fashionable black heels to pair with it, that and a cute romantic style side bun, killer makeup and a statement red lipstick. Even nervous Marinette had to admit it would be a shame not to wear such a striking outfit despite her worries. 

When she was finally called onto set her nerves having frazzled to boiling Marinette found herself distractedly wondering if Gabriel Agreste realised brides in China traditionally wore Red; and then she wondered whether he was sneaky enough to make that kind of suggestion intentionally. 

___________________________________________________________________ 

Thankfully Marinette's nerves vanished the moment she set eyes on Adrien; he was wearing a rich black suit paired with a red shirt that matched her dress perfectly. He looked so confidently handsome that she forgot to walk, forgot to be nervous, forgot to breath even, it catching in her throat in a heavy haze of love. 

Adrien didn’t fare any better his conversation with the photographer dying abruptly as he caught sight of his Marinette, his mouth dropping open in awe as his jaw working soundlessly in an attempt to put into words how much she shone and how much he loved her.

A clap startled them both into blinking, the photographer’s abrupt voice cutting the tension “Yes, yes, you are both very beautiful and I expect no less! Now both of you on set! Chop Chop!”

The hasty instructions left no room for talk as the assistant arranged Marinette onto a small black minimalist bench, the set had been dressed like a fancy high fashion office with white orchids potted in the background. Adrien was arranged behind her, his hand resting on her shoulder as he glanced down fondly. Marinette however sat like she was posing for a forced school photo, her smile completely fake and her shoulders tensed. Adrien tried to relax her, squeezing her shoulder in silent support as the camera flashed a few times taking a series of trial photos... 

“You are young and in love! Where is your spirit, you act like I am punishing you to sit together!” The photographer sighed and waved at the assistants to rearrange the pair, mouthing something along the lines of ‘less like an estranged family.’

Realising the assistants probably weren’t helping his lady’s nerves Adrien waved them away sliding onto the bench next to her instead. He slid a hand onto her knee, her fingers reflexively linking with his there. The small touch caused a smile to spring on to his lips as he leant forward preparing to whisper compliments and support but before he could mutter a word Marinette beat him to it: 

“I hate you.” A bright blush spread across her cheeks as she spoke, her tone nervously sarcastic.

He laughed brightly. “No you don’t.”

She smiled back, a small giggle on her lips and she reached up to ruffle his hair in response, just as the Camera flashed capturing the moment. It was a great shot, the two of them squeezed on the small bench, pressed against each other with hands linked on her knee, Mari's hand reaching towards him with blush fresh cheeks whilst Adrien's head tilted slightly back as he laughed, his eyes fondly focused on his Lady. It wouldn’t be the cover shot they used but that photo full of comfort and love ended up being the main photo piece of the article, which was perfect because the next twenty minutes provided more candid photos than usable ones...

“Oh that’s adorable! A perfect start! Now let’s capture that love! Go on stand up together, Adrien place your hands on her hip and lower back. That’s it. Now Marinette, stop blushing, no Darling I said stop. Lean into his frame and tilt yourself back, lower your eyes now and look sultry, I want to feel like he’s about to dip you for that end movie blistering kiss!”

Everyone in the studio heard the small, now bright red girl, squeak awkwardly to her partner “I need to do what?!” But Adrien just chuckled, his expression full of love as he skipped a few directions and went in for that kiss instead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Link to [Mari's dress](https://www.cntraditionalchineseclothing.com/image/cache/data/category_89/771pro_4-600x800.jpg) for those interested, please note i colour switched the dress to a all red base with black lace and detailing!


	2. Nimble Fingers (Mari x Adrien)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette Appreciation Week 2018 Day 1 - Sewing - Adrien's split a seam at fashion week and Marinette decides to fix it for him.

“Are you sure Marinette? I didn’t bring you along to work; you’re supposed to be enjoying the fashion show.” Adrien awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck as he spoke, not quite yet used to this self assured version of his previously stuttering school friend.

She continued to drag him along by the other hand, heading for a quite corridor at the back of the venue. “We both know you cannot go on that runway with a massive rip in your shirt. Your father would be livid.” 

He thought about arguing further but he could picture his father’s reaction and had to agree, it wasn’t worth the risk. “I’m sure one of the fitters might be free in time, you could go back to our seats and I can wait back here? I don’t want you to miss out too.”

“Adrien, honestly it’s fine.” Marinette smiled at him fondly before she gently pushed him into the empty corridor, forcing him to stand still against the wall. “Now stay there it won’t take me a moment, this is my area of expertise after all!” 

She hitched up the hem of her knee length dress and winked at Adrien as he blanched, his face turning scarlet. “You didn’t think I came without a bag right?” She twisted her leg showing him the thigh strap and connected purse hidden under her dress.

“A girl never leaves home unprepared.” She fished an already threaded needle from the purse thanking her lucky ladybugs that Adrien’s shirt was almost the same scarlet red as the handmade dress she was wearing so she didn’t need to find other thread. 

“Now try not flex whilst I sew, okay handsome?” Marinette hadn’t meant to call him that; in fact she’d been doing a very good job of pretending her teenage crush had never existed but the years apart had been kind to him and he was defiantly not hard on the eyes. 

Before she could over think it further Marinette stepped into her designer space, because if there was one thing she was very confident in it was her ability as a designer. She closed the distance between them without a single stammer or blush, reaching out with one hand to pull the sides of his shirt together where it had split before leaning closer to get a good look at the damage. With a methodical ease she stitched the seam back together with a hidden blanket stitch, nimble fingers darting in and out with every loop.

The pads of her finger tips occasionally brushed his skin causing Adrien to turn a deeper shade of red each time, his chest tightening as he fought the urge to delightedly gasp at the sensation. He realised he was done for the moment her tongue peaked out between her lips in concentration, a smudge of pink against the deep red she’d painted them. Adrien stuttered and glanced at the ceiling, trying to stop himself from choking on his own tongue; had Marinette always been this beautiful? 

Before he could make a massive idiot of himself Marinette stood up and patted his side, over her newly repaired seam. It was a flawless job, Adrien couldn’t see her stitches at all and he knew exactly where the seam had split because that entire section of his chest was still tingling with the ghost of her fingertips.

She smiled pleased at a job well done, tucking the needle back into her hidden purse and completely oblivious to the blonde’s inner turmoil as he tried unsuccessfully not to follow the line of the thigh she inadvertently flashed again.

“It’s only temporary but it’ll hold long enough for you to stand with your father during his speech!” Marinette paused at the look on his Face, tilting her head to observe Adrien closer; was he blushing? “Are you okay?”

“H-Handsome?” his mouth engaged before his brain and he stuttered out loud for the first time In years. 

Marinette flushed pink in response, but determinedly decided she was past her teenage years and there was no way she was not going to own her words now. “Yes Adrien, handsome.” 

With a cheeky, if blushing, grin she grabbed Adrien’s hand again dragging him back towards the show as he blinked confusedly pleased behind her.

___________________________________________________________________ 

His father immediately addressed him the moment they stepped off stage. “Tell Marinette her sewing is impeccable as always.”  
Adrien flinched, surprised “How did you-”

He raised an eyebrow at Adrien before continuing as if uninterrupted. “Though perhaps the two of you should find a changing room rather than a corridor next time.” Gabriel tapped the tablet Natalie pressed into his fingers hinting at Adrien.

Adrien immediately dragged his phone out, opening the Fashion Week news page and there at the top of articles was a picture of him and Marinette; Adrien pressed against the wall glancing down at her head blushing, whilst she leaned her body close to him, her hands at his side. That did not look like she was repairing his shirt; _whoops._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Previously Uploaded a as solo story but moved here!


	3. Alya's Hero (Alya & Mari Friendship)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette Appreciation Week 2018 Day 2 - Hero - Sometimes your best friend is your Savior.  
> (Follows on from the previous chapter)

_“Oh Mari, you’re my absolute hero!”_

_“Thank you Marinette, you really saved my ass.”_

_“You’re amazing!”_

_“I couldn’t have done this without you!”_

It was all well and nice to save the day as Ladybug but Marinette thought there was something extra special about helping her friends. She didn’t resent a single moment of staying up late to help Alya cram for her exams or to critique Nino’s latest music assignment. Heck she didn’t even mind listening to Adrien’s physics problems, even if she couldn’t understand them.

And whilst she didn’t regret for one moment helping sew Adrien back into his shirt at the fashion show, she was beginning to regret getting caught. The photo of them, in what looked like an embrace, had hit all the tabloids and had been the focal point of her life for the week since. Her college classmates had taken to slipping it in her notes, some teasingly but some accusing her of trying to gain favour from the Agrest Fashion house. And then there was the actual press, they’d worked out her identity from her own instagram of all things, an account she’d now woefully deleted after a tonne of fangirl hate mail. That hadn’t stopped the journalists though; they turned up at her flat, at her school even at her parents waiting to catch her and Adrien doing something entertaining like trained monkeys.

Marinette assumed they’d get bored of her eventually but the pressure was starting to get to her. The only saving grace was the fact Adrien was running damage control for her and Gabriel himself had shown not a single ounce of concern at rumours; assuring Adrien, with some amusement, that as there was no truth to them they would surely die out shortly. Still despite these assurances she was beginning to go stir crazy, she couldn’t just pop out of the flat anymore and she’d been dying to stretch her legs as Ladybug for days. She sighed loudly sinking further into her chair.

“You know what, I’ve had enough. “ Alya’s voice cut in from the other side of the room, slamming the lid of her laptop shut. “Trixx? Tikki? Get out here. Get your spots on, we’re going out there with a ‘civilian complaint’ and clearing the lot of those nasty cockroaches out!”

“But-“

“Nope, were doing it. I’ll cast an illusion to cover our escape from the flat. Come on!”

The following five minutes was a mess of activity but just as Alya had promised a stern scolding from two of Paris heroes had cleared out the reporters who all hastily promised not to return.

As soon as all the reporters were gone Ladybug turned to her fox friend, embracing her in a tight hug. “Thank you Rena, you’re my hero!”

Rena chuckled amused “Girl I have a whole blog proving you’re mine!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Previously uploaded a as a solo story but moved to this collection.


	4. Made With Love (Mari x Adrien)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Fashion disaster Adrien Agreste is gonna start dressing much nicer when he starts dating Mari. And people are gunna ask if he’s wearing new designs by his dad and he’s gonna say no and proudly show everyone a pic of his gf with the fondest look on his face when he tells them who the real designer is. By Fuckingchatnoir“
> 
> FIC NOTE: Set in a non powers AU - Plagg is their cat. Established Relationship.
> 
> AN: The first thing i wrote after 10 years, moved to the drabble collection with minor edits, previously posted separately.

It started with a scarf, back when Marinette was just a school appointed apprentice and he was still his father’s home-schooled campaign model. They’d only just become new and tentative friends when she presented him with a handmade soft blue slice of heaven for his birthday. He’d been so in love with it that Adrien had worn it well into summer despite the heat and the fact it was a fashion faux pas his father loathed.

The following years gained him many more Marinette originals; a hat, a shirt, a bracelet, and even once a pair of woolly winter socks. She presented every gift with a bright blush and an ascertain that he didn’t have to wear it, she just wanted to make him something because she could. That didn’t stop him though and Adrien took every chance he could to wear the items; even when Natalie would groan and grumble about hiring a dresser to explain proper colour matching. 

By the time Marinette had finished her college studies his entire wardrobe was pretty much the Dupain-Cheng exclusion collection. Somehow all of her coursework pieces ended up fitting him perfectly; a leather jacket here and a stunningly tailored pair of suit pants there. Adrien had been modelling his way through college and even though he got to wear some of the most high name clothing in the world, none of it held a candle to the pure sunshine that was her work. Luckily for him during his college years Marinette became more than just his supremely talented friend. She became his supremely talented, gorgeously stunning, girlfriend. One who was bravely carving her place in the fashion world post graduate style, one who still couldn’t be on time to save her life…

Adrien milled near the entrance of his father’s latest party awaiting the arrival of his fashionably late girlfriend, when yet another complimentary gushing voice cut into his thoughts.

“Oh Adrien darling, that suit is just divine! Is that another Agreste exclusive? You must be having so much fun raiding the Agreste vaults recently, so much more fashion forward now you’re all grown up! Gabriel must be proud!”

Adrien’s face split in to the brightest of smiles at the words as he made an extra effort to show off the detailed looping stitching around the edge of his cuff, proudly displaying it’s makers name in muted metallic black-green thread.

“Actually no Madame, this is a Dupain-Cheng creation. In fact The Agreste name can’t take whisker of credit for it.“ A proud expression bloomed across Adrien’s face as his mind slid to Marinette again. His hand automatically digging into his inner breast pocket and pulling out a well loved photo of Marinette and himself, stood hand in hand and showing it eagerly to Mrs Thomas. “This is my Princess; she even made our suit and dress here too! “

Before he could find a second or third picture to show his captive audience, Marinette’s small delicate hand slipped into his and a kiss graced his now warming cheeks. “Oh Adrien, you’ll always be my proud knight…but you really didn’t have to wear the Plagg suit.” She winked as her hand stroked across the tiny black embroidery hidden around the pockets of his jacket, it's motif revealing a series of cat paws. ”


End file.
